In this latter field, there are many automatic target-launching machines for archery. These machines operate using electrical energy, as such, the arming thereof and the triggering thereof are not entirely mechanical. These machines applied to archery are not perfectly suitable for the users. The latter prefer the use of entirely mechanical machines, which is more in line with the philosophy of this sport. The first problem to be resolved was therefore to constitute a machine that operates without any forces other than mechanical forces.
This problem has already been resolved. It is moreover through this solution that target-launching machines developed. The main problem raised by this type of machine is the need for the presence of an assistant for the supplying, arming and triggering of the launcher. As such, a single person cannot operate the machine and shoot the target.
A similar problem is found in machines that make it possible to launch baseballs. A first solution was found with U.S. Pat. No. 8,336,530. This patent discloses a machine that can be armed thanks to a pedal fixed directly to the frame of the machine. The triggering of the machine is carried out remotely using a pedal connected to the machine by a cable. Finally, a store of balls allows for the automatic supply of the machine (supply limited to the number of balls in the store). With this solution a baseball batter can arm the machine alone, then position himself in order to receive the ball, and finally remotely trigger the launching of the ball.
This patent however remains not very practical in the framework of an individual use of the machine.
There is a need for a machine with more practical use.
The invention makes it possible to overcome all or a portion of the disadvantages of the current techniques.